User blog:Alien-king/Dog Days in Eden - Chapter 1: Hard News
The clock turned on, the mere seconds between its movements felt like hours, the ticking adding to the dull and lifeless atmosphere of the veterinary clinic. The coldness of the room was apparent, from its large metal table to the neatly arranged mechanically instruments lining its side. Normally, these details would be lost of him, left unnoticed during any regular trip, however this was not an ordinary check up. Alien found himself lost in thought, an act not unheard of for him, his mind would often fill with odd and marvelous ideas, a quirk that was needed for his old life. However, now, the last thing he could think of was a new invention, all he wanted to really do was drown out the voice of the vet, and the news she was telling him. This wasn’t his normal mood, anyone who knew him would know something was up. It's not that he was bored of the situation at hand, no, rather he simply wished to not acknowledge her words, as if that would somehow make them untrue. It’s not everyday you’re told your best and oldest friends are dying. “Mr King?” Her words finally manage to cut through his ignorance, snapping him out of his mindless trance, “are you even listening?” One could hear clear signs of annoyance in her voice, it was easy to imagine she was the kind of lady that doesn’t take kindly to being ignored, but she was trying her best to understand the man's feelings. “Yeah.” He shakes his head slightly to wake himself up, it doesn’t have much effect but allows him to focus on her enough to make her happy. “Of course I am”. “Then you understand why this is important.” She reaches for a clipboard on her desk and adjusts her classes and she read the first piece of paper attached to it. “Frail bones, organ failure, hair loss, the two are falling apart”. She places the clipboard on the table and removes her glasses “It's a surprise Bud and Lou have survived this long, they’ve lived long lives.” “Yeah, they sure have…” He finds his eyes wondering again, this time focusing on the door window, specifically what’s behind it, his two companions, Bud and Lou. They were odd creatures, unique to be found in such an environment as an urban city, though the same could be said for their master, really. It was clear to him that they were well past their prime, but a part of him wanted to stay blissfully unaware that this day would inevitably come. He turns his attention back to the vet, “so, what do you think we should do about it?”. “Honestly,” she adjusts in her chair slightly, feeling it appropriate to sit up properly when delivering the news “It would be best to put them down, Mr.King”. “I...see.” Silence follows suit, he isn’t entirely shocked to be honest, but the impact is not lost on him. The vet gives him a minute to think and accept the circumstances. “It would be the best thing for everyone.” She finally speaks up in a sombre tone “You would want them to go peacefully, correct?”. He slowly nods in agreement. “Yeah...yeah you’re right.” Letting out a noticeable sigh, he finds it hard to look back out to his friends. “Do you think - do you think that maybe I can have a few more days with them?” His gaze turns back to hers, thinking that it would help sway her judgement. Her pause is notable, a reflection over his own expression and the pitiful state of his voice. “Five days, Mr.King, that’s all I can allow. Say your goodbyes and make peace”. Though they don’t help ease the situation, her words at least manage to get Alien to smile slightly, as dull as the smile happens to be.“Thanks, you’ve been a big help” As he begins to leave he is stopped by her voice. “Mr.King...I’m sorry that I had to break the news to you.” He looks back at her, his brave smile obscuring the water building up in his eyes, “don’t be, you’re just doing your job.” He exits the room, wiping his eyes as he passes his two companions and gestures them to follow. An act they do without hesitation. They exit the veterinary clinic with only one thought among the emotions filling his heart and mind. What will be the last thing he does with his friends? Category:Blog posts